


Come rest for the winter

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bisexual Uzumaki Naruto, Demisexual Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, He's Actually Narutosexual But You Know How It Be, M/M, Multi, OR Naruto Gets to Restore the Uchiha's Clan on His/Her Own, Oiroke No Jutsu Used with a Good Purpose for Once, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Only Temporarily Though, Temporarily Female Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Gets to Restore his Clan and Doesn't even Know It, Uchiha Sasuke Wanders Aimlessly Until Naruto Finds Him, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: Naruto dreams of laughter and of Sasuke's happiness - and his own.Next thing he knows, he's on a mission to restore the Uchiha Clan by himself. Female-bodied for a night, and already grinning.His methods might be...unorthodox.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________When she turns towards him – and does her damn best to ignore the heart-wrenching relief she feels at knowing she truly managed to locate him in this dark, silent and lonely village –, he doesn't even aknowledge her presence. Still, she takes a deep breath. And opens her mouth to speak.“Let's spar,” she says, brazen and loud. Her smile is all unrepentant bravado. “Whoever loses has to buy a round of drinks.”She slaps a hand against the table. He doesn't startle. She wasn't expecting him to.“And,” she adds, slowly, in what she'ssurewill be a familiar tone to Sasuke, “two bowls of ramen.Bothfor the winner.”Sasuke frowns. He stops mid-bite.Naruto grins.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Come rest for the winter

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. I just love the idea of Sasuke (secretly, broodingly) falling head over heels for Naruto no matter what Naruto looks like. Also, I've always been insanely happy to see Naruto "being" both male and female in the show, bc we do be needing that kinda thing in anime and movies and books etc etc. Sue me.  
> Just a few things: in this AU, everything is the same EXCEPT Sasuke and Naruto never blew each other's arms off and Sasuke went immediately MIA after the wars. They're on decent terms (when they get to actually meet, which is very rare). Sasuke just said "fuck this" and left Konoha to wander aimlessly instead. He's searching for himself ya'll. Also, they're both in their early twenties and neither has a terrible haircut. Also again, I sadly don't own Naruto and won't make any money out of this. That's all.  
> (Btw, rating's gonna change, catch me writing Naruto having his/her way with SasUKE both as male and female lol. They switch tho.)
> 
> Enjoy!

He startles awake at the early hours of the morning.

The world is silent, but there's this loud noise in his head that just won't go away – not even now, as he sits up with a full-body jerk and re-familiarizes himself with his own bedroom. It was just a dream.

But he can still hear it, the sound of laughter, and he can still see it, the look in Sasuke's eyes and how contented he looked, how blessedly _serene_ he was –

His eyes grow large and bright, and he abruptly stops panting.

He knows what to do.

*

“You don't have to do this,” Sakura says, very quietly.

She's always been so fiery with him, it's almost physically painful to hear the uncertainty in her voice and to see the worry in her eyes. A long, long time ago, Naruto would have endlessly bragged about his warrior's courage and about the way he can make her look like that, sometimes – like she loves him, even if only in the way a sister would.

But he's different, now. Grown up. They both are. And they both know better than to think Naruto could still think of her as a potential girlfriend, though the desperate affection that ties them together is still there, and always will be.

He grins at her question, and feigns all the lightheartedness he doesn't feel. “I know!” He nods carelessly. “Still! I want to, Sakura-chan!”

She doesn't even get angry. Clearly, she's not convinced in the slightest, and Naruto wonders if this is where she'll finally draw the line. If she, too, will call him crazy, the way everyone would upon hearing his plan, but she hasn't. Not yet.

“If you're sure,” she says after a long moment, and it feels like a victory.

Naruto brightens up, and this time it's all true. He doesn't need to pretend to feel some sort of painful happiness, because it's all _real_. “Haa, Sakura-chan, you're the best!” He says, sounding like he's still twelve years old and head over heels for her, and she snorts. They're almost double the age they were then, but some things never change. “I'm going to bring him back. I'm gonna bring him back!”

“Let's hope so”, she sighs, but she's still smiling cautiously at him. The tea she had brewed for them both has gone cold in their cups, and her house is quiet. “If this – if this _crazy_ 'plan' of yours works, Naruto, I swear I'm going to buy you all the ramen you want.”

He holds up a victory sign. “Say goodbye to your money!” He grins.

She rolls her eyes. When she looks back at him, he's got his hands in front of himself; he's performing the jutsu already. “Do you really think you'll be able to keep that form for so long?” She asks, while his hands move very quickly. “I know you've got Kurama's chakra, but...”

Foam forms in the air as Naruto transforms, and she sighs and doesn't finish her sentence. She ignores the vein already pulsing on the side of her forehead.

“You _really_ need to get rid of the foam, baka!” She growls. “I know you can avoid the smoke _and_ the lack of clothes, so _why_ won't you just...”

The foam disperses, and Sakura blinks.

She looks at Naruto, mouth already open to talk about decency some more, _but_. She looks down at her chest. She looks back to Naruto. She sighs.

“You know,” Naruto says helpfully, clearly reading her mind, “you could always perform the jutsu yourself if you really want to have bigger – ”

“Shut _up_!” She replies, standing up from her seat in a swift motion and swinging a fist around menacingly. “You're so insufferable! No matter what you look like!”

Naruto's grin only grows wider. “You're just envious,” comes as a reply.

Sakura tries to ignore the fact that her forehead vein is still pulsing. She draws in a long, calming breath, and closes her eyes so she won't see Naruto naked. “You know he absolutely _must not_ recognize you if you want to go through with this insane idea of yours, right?” She asks.

“I know,” Naruto nods, unseen. “I won't let him recognize me, though. I'll just...give him the benefit of the doubt, I guess.”

She chooses to ignore that half-assed plan for the sake of her own sanity. “Whatever. So,” she sighs, eyes closed and fists held firmly by the sides of her body, “how are you _actually_ going to do this, like, once you manage to find him?” The vein still doesn't stop pulsing. “And could you _please_ put some clothes on, Naruto?!”

“I dunno,” Naruto says carelessly, smiling, with a carefree shrug. “I'm gonna buy him a drink!”

There's a light pause. “Also no.”

“No to the drinks,” Sakura hisses, “or to the clothes?”

“To the clothes,” Naruto immediately answers, like it's obvious.

Sakura's eyes snap open and this time she really punches Naruto in the head. “You little – ”

Naruto yelps as a big bump appears where her fist has just connected with blonde hair. “Sakura-chan!”

“I'll go get you some clothes,” she says furiously, turning around and marching towards her room. “Don't move!”

Naruto pouts. When Sakura comes back with some clothes, she still has her eyes closed.

“ _Don't_ actually buy him a drink,” she says, while Naruto gains some decency back. “He's going to throw it in your face.”

Naruto grins. “You're underestimating the power of my jutsu.”

Sakura opens her eyes again, heaving out a breath of relief when she sees Naruto's dressed again. “Should I remind you of how very little Sasuke seems interested in people in general?” She sighs. “Never mind _women_?”

She shakes her head as she sits down again, resting her chin on her hands. “Sasuke won't care if you look good, Naruto. He's not going to fall for a pretty face.”

Something shifts in Naruto's face. Something that tells her that Naruto knows something she doesn't.

“I know,” is all Naruto says. And nods.

*

It's late at night when she sees him.

Sasuke hasn't changed a bit. He's older – taller, certainly stronger –, but he still has that beauty to him that leaves everyone blinded by it. Naruto has always thought that if only Sasuke hadn't gone through the things he has gone through, he wouldn't look nearly as deadly as he does. His beauty wouldn't look as scary as it does. It would be something delicate, instead – something that looks pretty, and _not_ terrifying.

She sits next to him. Sasuke has got to eat, too, but it's still somehow strange to think that he's as lethal as he is and still has to sit down once in a while, have some food, regain his energy after a long day of running. That's all he's been doing, for years now. Running, from god knows what.

He's lost. Naruto has every intention of finding him, and not only in the literal sense of the word.

When she turns towards him – and does her damn best to ignore the heart-wrenching relief she feels at knowing she truly managed to locate him in this dark, silent and lonely village –, he doesn't give her the slightest look. Doesn't even aknowledge her presence, as she knew he would.

Still, she takes a deep breath. And opens her mouth to speak.

“Let's spar,” she says, brazen and loud. Her smile is all unrepentant bravado. “Whoever loses has to buy a round of drinks.”

Sasuke doesn't turn around; rather, he completely ignores her words. He's still nibbling at his dumplings, elegant as usual even when he eats, pretending she doesn't even exists.

She slaps a hand against the table. He doesn't startle. She wasn't expecting him to.

“And,” she adds, slowly, in what she's _sure_ will be a familiar tone to Sasuke, “two bowls of ramen. _Both_ for the winner.”

Sasuke frowns. He stops mid-bite.

Naruto grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see how this goes on! Thanks for reading.


End file.
